


Out of the frying pan into the fade

by Asil_Yessam



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Depression, F/M, Fade Shenanigans, How Do I Tag, Modern Girl in Thedas, Past Rape/Non-con, Rite of Tranquility, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Fade, Triggers, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asil_Yessam/pseuds/Asil_Yessam
Summary: Life is never easy or fair. Lisa has romanticized being in Thedas since she discovered the games... it is never as green as the other side. Meet our two protagonists Lisa Hawk a half blood part Lakota Sioux part Irish. Her partner in crime Christen aka the Freakie. A southern belle with fire in her heart and protective of her minion. Can these two Earthlings survive? Or will the gods of fate decree an untimely demise? Stay tuned for the horrendous luck one of them has. Their journey starts now.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Zevran Arainai/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own bioware sadly but I am playing in their sandbox. Warning this isn't a feel good fic. I plan to push the originals through some serious stuff. This fic isn't for the faint of heart. There will be triggers and very dark themes. Not your cup of tea? Turn back now.

Her hand reached up closing the cabinet mirror. Dark bags were under her hazel tired looking eyes. 'Yet another nightmare.' She mused mentally and rinsed her face off. That helped a little... but not much. She brushed her dark chestnut brown hair looking to the bathroom door as she heard her friend Christen call her name to 'Come the fuck on Lisa.' She adjusted her Dread wolf Shirt and tucked her Fen'harel necklace under her dark grey hoodie. Baggy black cargo jeans and black sketchers sneakers she was in typical don't look at me clothes. Had taken to dressing like a boy to avoid unwanted advances. She had no want to engage in any social awkwardness. If people judged by her cover it made it easier on her to keep an air of I don't care... but that was far from the truth. She smiled softly at the one person that managed to keep her from being a complete recluse. Christen was pretty in her mind. A kind soul yet one that took no shit from nobody. Her friend had red and black pants on with zippers in various places. It was something one would find at hot topic. The fuzzy red and black flannel she had on covered up the Zevran shirt her friend was wearing. She got her the shirt for her birthday last year. It said I like things that are dangerous and exciting. They were going shopping for a party or some rot, truthfully Lisa didn't truly know. Something to get her mind off of what today was. Lisa walked fully into her den blinking as her console fired up her Television flickered on by itself. I know not scary right? Only that wasn't a smart Television it was an old clunky Panasonic from the 90's and an Xbox 360. She nearly dropped the backpack like purse she had in her arms when Flemeth popped out of the TV. Her mind whirring on possible ideas why this was happening hallucinating from lack of sleep or hitting her head possibly? She couldn't move and she was in shock at what she was seeing. Heart ramming against her ribs and in her ears as she felt old fingers wrapping around her wrists.

"Don't have a heart attack on me now silly girl the real head turner is coming much faster than you realise." The old bat smirked.

Christen looked at Lisa and damn near fainted but when the old bat grabbed her friend by the hand her protective side came out. "Aww hell no! You ain't taking my friend ya senile old bitch." She charged grabbing her shoulders and her whole world turned white. Not the smartest move calling a goddess a bitch but her temper got the better of her.

*********

"Ugh... My everything." Lisa while in pain did feel more well rested than she had been in forever. Of course saying that even mentally had a flash of green light up the darkness. She cried out in pain as it felt like liquid fire trying to pull and flatten her from the inside out. She heard Christen screaming as well. "What the actual fuck is going on Freakie?" Panic was settling in.

Christen reaaaaaly freaking hated pain. She grunted trying to get up realizing they were shackled.... and her body was different. Before she could alert her friend to this predicament the doors slammed open.

A short haired woman with dark hair and armor bearing an eye with a flaming sword piercing it strode in with a agitated gait. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you two now?" Guards had them at sword point making Christen swallow as four swords pointed at them. "The conclave destroyed everyone who attended dead... except for you two."

Lisa rose a brow no one fucking messed with Christen. "Just hold the fuck on Xena. Want to back that shit up just a little bit? I was going to a birthday party. What the fuck even is a conclave? And sweet gods if there is a murderer loose unbind me I don't wanna fucking die! Are you some kind of freaky cosplayer?" Her eyes widened in fear as the female battering ram looked to Christen looking confused and pissed off pulling her blade free.

Christen could have sworn she has seen this crazy armored woman before.... all of this was very deja vu. She nudged Lisa with her shoulder. "Oi! If you wanna keep your head on your shoulders don't antagonize the armored lady. Look toots the last thing I remember was a bunch of freaking spiders running for dear life and being shoved and face planting the ground by an old woman."

Lisa snorted. "You remember more than me. Whatever that green light is on our hands are is beside the point. I can't remember how the hell we even got outside the house. Or the freaky cosplayers holding us at sword point. I am expecting Ashton Kutcher to come out any minute now... fuck i hope this is some sick prank."

Cassandra's patience snapped and she snarled. "You're both lying! Murderers!"

Lisa almost peed herself when Xena pulled her blade free. "I promise you I am not. Just look at me I have never harmed a person in my life and i am about to piss myself in fear."

Leliana who had been studying the girls hummed stopping her friend. "We need them Cassandra."

Lisa's voice quivered. "What's going on? Tell me. Who was m-murdered?" Was this how she was going to die? She listened intently as the seeker explained what had been happening. Lisa's face paled. Magic was real? Like in Hogwarts and final fantasy? She knew then that something was very wrong. Magic was not real in their world.

Christen was wracking her brain on why this was so bloody familiar. She startled a bit as the bindings were removed barely listening to what the women were talking about. Something about a breach was another woman in labor or something? Sheez. Why are they here then?

Lisa looked up at the big pillar of green once outside. "Holy fucking hell... is that a bomb? Where's the fucking military? Hazmat team?" Lisa fell on her ass howling in pain as knives tore through her arm liquid fire or dipping her hand in lava would be far more preferable. Big tears collected in her eyes it was fucked up... she felt like that green light was burning her from the inside out. She let Christen talk with she man. 

Christen asked the seeker what they could do? Lowering her head with a grimace as the woman said the villagers decided their guilt. "Then we will prove our innocence and work with you. Look toots neither of us are murderers. Even by accident. It is against how we are raised."

Depression slowly choked Lisa as she walked past people who spat at her and called the both of them murderers. Once out her ropes she promised Cassandra she would die or succeed in closing the breach. Whatever that thing was, she thought tear was more apt than breach, it needed to stop growing her hand can't take much more abuse. Rubbing her hands once she was freed she laughed when Cassandra said there would be a trial. "With my luck I will die before then Cassandra but... if i survive then you may do with me as you please." 

Cassandra looked at Christen who filled her in a bit while Lisa pretty much ran slightly ahead on auto pilot lost in her mind. "She's a lot more resilient than she gives herself credit for." 

Cassandra shook her head. "She seems so lost."

Christen smiled fondly wincing as they both fell down. "She is tougher than you think. Stubbornness and I am two things that keep her from giving in."

"I can hear you two.. just so you know." Lisa slowed down a bit annoyed and walked with them on the bridge. She screamed as the bridge was hit by a meteor knocking her to her senses danger had a way of pulling her focus. Blinking as her head rang from getting a good knock on it. She missed the cry of demons! By lady knight but held onto a stick Christen put in her hands.

Christen looked around for something... anything to defend herself with. Two staves laid on the ground. She picked them up, tossed Lisa one, and whacked the demon in the face the stomach and what she thought was where it's danglers was... did demons have nuts?

Lisa studied the stick feeling a tickling sensation in her fingertips. It was an odd feeling her body felt like it knew what to do but was lacking her command to do so. She looked startled at her friend. Christen was going to get hit! Not thinking about anything but protecting her friend. She wished desperately she could cast a barrier spell like in final fantasy. Blinking in surprise when a blue shimmering barrier wrapped around Christen. "D-Did... I do that?" A large grin spread across her face. Magic WAS freaking real! Another feeling niggled at her fingertips. She looked at the demon knowing that thing could shatter the temporary protection she had to help.

Christen didn't take the time to take notice everything looking slightly blue as she beat the heck out of the thing. She jumped back when a stream of fire lit the demon up though. "What the name of Hogwarts!?" She turned seeing the tip of her friend's staff smoking slightly. "I'll be damned." More importantly she noticed the pure wonder in her friends face. She hadn't seen any level of joy in a long time and the fact she had magic seemed to clear a bit of funk away from her features was a miracle even for a split second. It had her own face grow a pleased grin.

They both jumped as Cassandra shouted. 'Drop your weapons.' 

Lisa dropped hers and held her hands up. Earning a snort from the woman. In Lisa's defense Cassandra is fucking scary at times.

Cassandra sheathed her blade picking her staff up and handing it back. "You are both mages and don't need a staff but you should have one. I can't protect the both of you to the breach on my own... I have to remember you both come willingly." She looked at the black ooze on Christen's staff raising a brow the pair of elven mages were so very strange. "Did you just use your staff like a blunt weapon?"

Christen gave a feral grin tucking her chestnut brown hair behind her pointed ear.. yeah this was the weirdest dream she ever had meh roll with it. "I can't do magic so why the fuck not?"

Cassandra snorted laughing trying to hide it. "You both are mages though. I never seen amnesia this bad."

Lisa's eyes widened. "Freakie? Your ears... are elven."

"So is yours toots. At least we ain't got vallaslin. Tattoos are cool and all but not on my bleeding face you don't mess with this level of sexy. Glad to see you finally noticing we ain't in Kansas anymore toto." She huffed wiping her staff off in the snow trying to clean it but shrugging and giving up.

Once Cassandra gave them some potions they found out Lisa wasn't the only mage well Cassandra knew but Christen didn't. Christen froze a wraith solid and the seeker shattered it. They worked together catching up to a handsome dwarf and a bald elf. The demons scared Lisa razor sharp teeth glowing eyes just ewww... and she, in turn, quickly got the hang of her fire spell. For nothing else than to keep the demons too occupied to attack right away. She yelped along with Christen when their hands were grabbed and the hobo apostate elf yelled. "Quickly before more come through!"

It hurt like hell.. Lisa mused like the fire was twisting and pulling her very bones out of the skin instinctually she pulled her hand back along with Christen who was also swearing. The rift fizzled and popped sealing shut. Lisa blinked dumbly looking at the green doohickey on her hand. Her mind running a million miles an hour. Her head snapped up as the Male elf looked her hand over. Eyes taking in his strong jaw and kind eyes. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." He smiled softly letting her hand drop gently. 

Christen looked at her hand this thing was beginning to piss her off. "At least this thing is good for something." She muttered.

He looked at Cassandra. "Whatever created the breach also placed the marks upon your hands. I theorized that it could be used to seal the rifts left in the beach's wake. It seems my theory is correct." 

Cassandra looked relieved. "Meaning we could also seal the breach itself?"

"Possibly." The elf said looking to the pair with humor. "It seems you two hold the key to our salvation."

The dwarf sighed checking his crossbow over for damages. "Good to know, here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever." He adjusted his gloves and walked to the pair grinning. Possibly the only friendly face the pair seen if they woke up like he got interrogated. "Varric Tethras. Rouge, story teller, and unwelcome tag along." He winked and Christen laughed.

"I like him." Christen grinned then rolled her eyes as Cassandra got pissy with an disgruntled grunt. 'Someone really needs to get laid.' She thought to herself. "That's a neat crossbow ya got there hon." She said instead. She'd rather be paying attention to the polite one of the group.

Varric puffed up in pride and patted his beloved Bianca. "She is isn't she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together."

Lisa giggled that got her attention. "You named your crossbow Bianca?"

"Of course and she will be great help in the valley." Varric smirked he liked the bubbly one. The fierce yet kind one reminded him of a lioness.

"Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated Varric, but.." Cassandra started then was interrupted.

"Have you been in the valley lately seeker? Your men no longer hold it you need me." He was smug at her disgruntled grunt.

"My name is Solas if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you both yet live." Solas smiled warmly at the pair.

Varric chuckled. "He means I kept that mark of yours from killing the both of you while you slept."

Lisa blushed and hugged Solas startled silent by this information. While she did contemplate death sometimes she was in no hurry to leave Christen behind she was the only thing keeping her sane. She didn't understand why Varric was laughing looking at the seeker even she had a hand over her mouth trying to contain a laugh.

Christen rubbed her neck feeling bad for the cue ball he looked uncomfortable being hugged but unsure how to extricate himself politely. He was blushing like a school girl. Christen pried her friend off. "She.... it takes a whole lot for her to do things like that. Please don't fucking laugh. That was her way of saying thank you. She doesn't value her life but mine is her whole world." Raising a brow at the both of them when they sobered up daring them to comment. "I am sure the why is out there and perhaps you may prove to be a friend eventually but until then know if you fuck with her you get the Bull's horns from me."

Solas looked at the pair of them bowing his head in thanks to Christen. He was curious yes but propriety took precedence over the embarrassment... Or his own curiosity. "While the prisoners are both mages I doubt any mage has the power needed to make the breach."

Cassandra and the others faded into back ground noise as Lisa went to the path ahead still only half listening. She was in many stages of shock they could have bloody died... Her hoodie was wet and clinging to her. Her shoes were freezing ass cold. It made her feel alive but at the same time she was lost trying to make sense of why she was in the snow it had not snowed this deep since she was a little girl. She hadn't seen snow since she was a child sure it snowed on occasion but never stuck not like this... a smile played on her lips and she fell onto her back.

Cassandra thought she was passed out and went to help her up a brow rose as she moved her legs and arms around. "What in the Maker's name are you doing?"

Lisa held her hand out to her. "Give me a hand and I will show you." She laughed once up, pointing at the snow. "A snow angel!" She giggled shivering. "I'm so sorry for interrupting serious time but... I just... I haven't seen snow since I was a small child and if I am truly going to die then I wanted a moment of innocence remembered. Selfish I know but the only memories I managed to keep were either dark of abuses or light of a childs... I rather hold onto what good I have left instead of looking around at the despair." She ducked her head. "I remember my past year in chunks but my most recent memory and a startling few others are missing."

Varric smiled sadly the kid looked to be what twenty five? Someone that young didn't deserve whatever evil was plaguing her. "That will get you every time. Should have spun a story." He grinned as that got the girl laughing.

Cassandra was in awe of the angel and story and it had her smile well until Varric opened his mouth. "That's what you would have done dwarf."

"It's more believable and less prone to early execution." He defended himself.

They fought through scores of demons coming to another rift lifting her hand Lisa attempted to seal it while the others were engaging demons. 

Christen blinked as the demons looked disoriented. "Huh...neat." she went about killing her target and cue ball shouted now. She lifted her hand with Lisa gritting her teeth soon a pop happened and she shook her hands out. "Fuck that hurts..." she whined shaking her hand out.

Lisa patted her arm as they were walking towards the forward camp. A man stumbled and nearly dropped the box of potions he was carrying. She looked at him as his eyes widened. 'It's you!' She cocked her head at him. "I am sorry do I know you?"

"Regalyan or Galyan for short my dear... you had saved my life back there. If you hadn't said Cassandra needed to see me back in haven at once... well.... I would be crispy and dead right now." Galyan smiled rather happily at this fact.

Cassandra looked at Galyan then Lisa. "I gave no such order..."

Lisa held her hands up. "I don't even remember him. This is the first I am hearing of this."

Cassandra huffed looking agitated. 

Solas spoke up. "It is possible seeker that the pain from pushing that mark on to the both of them caused a memory lapse. They very well could be innocent remember."

Cassandra nodded there could have been a noble intent of getting him off the mountain... truthfully? She was secretly glad he made it. "The second you do get your memories back I want a full report of what went down."

Lisa bowed her head. "It is just as frustrating to me too... I can tell you without a doubt I would never condone the loss of any life. It's not me. I am sure of that. Killing I don't do."

They looked at her oddly. And she cocked her head. "It is true. I didn't know I was a mage till the bridge collapsed. I never was one before." They decided that Solas would teach both the girls Galyan offered to help with healing if either girl showed aptitude hoping that the memory loss wasn't too extensive. 

"Ah, Here they come." An elder man in some kind of religious outfit appeared to be talking heatedly with Leliana. 

Leliana smiled heading a step in their direction. "You've come. Chancellor Roderick this is-"

"I know who THEY are." He spat. "As grand chancellor of the chantry I order you to take these criminals to Val Royeaux for execution."

"Order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat." Cassandra seethed jaw squaring.

"And you are a thug but a thug that supposedly serves the chantry." Roderick spat back.

"We serve the most holy chancellor. As you well know." Leliana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Justinia is dead! We must elect a new divine and obey her orders on the matter." Roderick said.

"and how long will that take? For all your bluster you are toothless without your leader." Lisa snorted. "I say put his ass on the front lines. It is not his people dying out there. Do you know sitting and arguing up time is only resulting in deaths? If you have a complaint feel free to write me a long letter on how you can seal the breach. I want even speculation and theory.. if you can come up with one solution i will gladly put my life in your hands. It doesn't matter who started what. I can close rifts i seen it i will try to throw a lid on that monstrous tear. What matters now is stopping it before the world is torn asunder."

Roderick growled and spat murderer at her. "Call a retreat seeker. We have lost."

Cassandra shook her head no. "If there is a way to fix this I must try." She and Leliana began laying out a plan. Both arguing which path should be taken. Then looking to Lisa and Christen.

"So be it. On your head be the consequences."

Then Roderick left thankfully what an ass. Lisa looked to Christen. "I have a plan. Seeker come with me and Solas. We will charge with the soldiers. Leliana go with Christen and Varric. Take the upper path. One or both of us will make it through. As much as I don't like the idea of splitting up this way we cover both angles and save more lives."

Christen frowned she didn't like the thought of splitting up but what could she do? "Fine... yo Xena! Watch her." She saw the curiosity spark on the women's face at the nickname. It was an inside joke at this point. "All of you stay safe."

"You as well." Cassandra and Leliana nodded at each other. "Very well then it is a sound plan. We go now."

Solas smiled. "So... what is your name and the others if you don't mind my prying?"

Lisa smiled as they fought along the first demons. "I am Lisa Hawk. My friend's name is Christen or Freakie."

"Hawke? Are you related to Felsi Hawke the champion?" Cassandra asked over her shoulder as she hacked away.

"I seriously doubt it but weirder things have happened right?" Lisa quipped closing her rift looking up as the one above them flickered out almost at the same time. She looked at a man who took a hit and was wincing in pain. She knelt and handed him one of her potions. "It's not much but here." She said softly getting her tye-dye bandanna out of her hoodie pocket and tying his leg off.

Cassandra looked behind her from talking with Cullen. "Thank the prisoner. She is turning a hopeless situation into one of plausibility."

Cullen rubbed his neck walking up as one of his men drank the potion. "I hear we have you to thank for the rift sealing."

Lisa looked up tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. "Yes. I am sorry if I am being rude... it's just... I am trying to remember what happened and my head is a damned mess." She sighed. "As long as I can help fix this it's a start right?"

"Let's hope so... a few of my men got wounded bringing the pair of you down the first time." He helped his man up earning a thank you commander from him.

"Commander? I will learn healing to help your men for each injury incurred on our behalf is a month I will serve as a healer." Lisa saw him look surprised at that. "I don't know what the future holds but I never let a life debt go. If they let me serve I will place myself in your hands."

Cullen smiled softly and laughed. "I will hold you to that my lady. May the Maker watch over you."

Lisa walked with the others. "And may Wakan Tanka keep you safe as well as your Maker commander." She said mostly to herself.

"Wakan Tanka? Is that an elven god?" Cassandra asked curiously.

Lisa laughed shaking her head no. "We call him the great spirit he is my tribe's version of the maker I suppose. His influence can be felt in everything and need not boast on his own powers he just is." She flexed her fingers shivering. Cold was seeping into her very bones. 

Solas grabbed her hands as they entered the temple area. He channeled heat into her making her sigh in relief. "It seems we have to get you two some actual armor once this is over. And I need to teach you how to do spells to keep you from freezing."

Lisa grinned blushing slightly. "Awful bold to assume I will survive this." She lost the rest of her quip as she saw Christen. Relief flooded her instantaneously. "Freakie!" She took off at a run and hugged her thanking the gods.

Christen was fucking exhausted with no warrior they had to run and dodge enemies. She perked up hearing Lisa and catching her silly friend. "Come on doll let's get to the big show down if we are lucky proof of our innocence lay within."

"And if we are unlucky?" Lisa asked softly.

"Then we try to make it as much better as we can this demon shit has to stop. People are dying here." Christen was resolved now this was the right thing to do.l

They made their way inside the temple. Lisa laughed looking up. "I am going to need one hell of a ladder to reach that." She quipped earning a laugh out of Varric.

Solas fought to keep a straight face that statement had him feeling less tense. "The rift below is the first and possibly a key to sealing it. It can be opened then closed properly but it is bound to attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons! Leliana get into position." Cassandra ordered.

Christen had goosebumps as they started ahead. She jumped as she heard a voice coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Now is the hour of our victory... bring forth the sacrifice"

"someone help me!"

"Sorry to interrupt your kinky party but death has an appointment for you if you don't let her go."

"Your days are numbered ya overgrown pink rock candy looking bitch."

"You must run! Warn them!"

"kill the loudmouth rattus. The one that speaks of kinks keep alive I have... plans for that intruder. Argh!"

Lisa swallowed trembling slightly tuning everything out until Christen placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Okay doll?' Lisa smiled kind of forced. "Didn't need to know that. So what... we played hero interrupting the dark figure's plans? You all might want to stay far away from me. I have the shittiest luck ever. Let's just... gods why am I saying this? Let's get this over with hmm?"

The rift popped open with the girls prodding and a grueling fight ensued with the most massive terrifying demon either girl had ever seen. Lisa found out she never wanted to get hit by a pride demon's whip ever again. Her chest hurt just breathing. The barrier took most of the brunt of the attack but it still got her in the end. Disrupting the rift in turns running their asses off and taking pot shots at the things back. Lisa held her hand up with Christen to seal it when the pride demon fell. This one felt different like it was sucking her very life from her body. Looking at Christen she looked pale like the same was happening to her. "Focus! Just fucking close!" Then Lisa saw an explosion of green, muffled shouts, and then darkness.


	2. Healing hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switch from cannon because Adan has poor bedside manners. This one is mostly Solas pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own bioware I am just playing in the sandbox.

Solas sighed dusting himself off getting up. He watched as Cassandra picked up Christen and he ,in turn, picked up Lisa. His ears twitched as she mumbled into his neck. A pink tint found it's way to his cheeks luckily he was ahead of the others. Who was this odd elf? She whimperd and struggled and he nearly lost his grip on her. He began humming softly into her ear. Smiling as she calmed enough for him to travel to haven safely in his arms. 'How long has it been? Since I have had cared even for another?' He sighed watching where he was walking snow and no shoes didn't leave much for grip. 

*******

Once they made it to the village they opened a cabin having two beds ready in it. Cassandra laid Christen down and went to go get Galyan. He saw the rip in her odd tunic. Taking it off he gasped softly. A pendant a black wolf with six rubies for eyes and what looked to be his foci in it's mouth. It was an emerald but my the thing was beautiful. His eyes widened when he looked down there was white on the black tunic. It was a white wolf with an outline of him the words May the dread wolf take you were on it. He would laugh if he wasn't worried of getting busted. He quickly removed the black tunic and shirt putting it in his bag. His ears picked up footsteps outside. He went to cleaning her charred flesh. Mind whirring on the implications of what this could mean. 

Galyan entered seeing the bald elf tending to a nasty wound. "Sorry I am late. I will get to the other one while you clean the wound." He pulled Christen's flannel jacket off. "Maker's breath.... is this a portrait on her tunic?"

Solas tensed afraid the other woman had a similar tunic. He looked over nearly crying out in relief it wasn't him. He rose a brow. "I wonder who that is?" It was a blond man with tattoos on the side of his face. It had words as well but he had no time to read it as Galyan took it off. 

"I am going to show this to sister nightingale. I will be back." Galyan took off then Solas sighed through his nose. Going back to cleaning her up he went through a lot of gauze. 

Lisa whimpered in her sleep. "Too many eyes.."

Solas warded her dreams smiling as she settled doing the same for Christen. He had both of them drink a potion. 

Galyan returned and sister nightingale was on his heels. He went to healing Lisa.

Leliana crossed her arms. "I wonder... just how this woman knows Zevran Arainai. I will send him word to try to jog her memory. He owes me that at least. Did the other one have anything similar?"

Solas shook his head no. "Just this odd tunic that is ripped. They seem fond of the colors red and black respectively."

Leliana sighed stroking her cheek in exhaustion. "Let me know when they wake up." She took her leave.

Solas retired with Galyan once the girls were healed to let women servants tend to their bathing. He left for his home looking at the necklace once again. "Just who... are you two?" Sighing he mended the shirt best he was able and stuffed it in his bag. Perhaps one day he would see if it brings fourth a memory.

*******

Lisa's eyes fluttered open and she groaned rubbing her sore head. "Where.. am I?" Hazel eyes blinked bleary as it fought to adjust to being opened. She winced as she got up sore as hell in her ribs. Looking at her clothes she snorted. "Oh heck no." She took it off seeing a pink angry looking scar right on her ribs. "So much for a swimsuit perfect bod now." Grabbing her staff she sat on it on the bed grinning as she made... alterations to the pyjamas. Ripping the sleeves off and taking the middle out near the bust then making the pants into short shorts. "Now for some dye." She found some actually and poured it into a bucket tossing them in and stirring it around with her staff. Letting it sit a while she pulled them both out hanging them to dry on the table. Beige was so... eww. Especially on her complexion. She looked over as Christen awoke. "Morning sleepyhead!"

Christen scowled as she saw what they put her in. She immediately ripped hers off and tossed them in the fire. "Where the fuck is my clothes?"

Lisa shrugged. "I woke up in the same jammys. I decided to make them acceptable." She waved her hand at the two pieces hanging above the fire.

Christen got up and looked through things grumbling when all she found was her jeans and flannel jacket. "FUCK IT! Good enough." She got her stuff on tossing Lisa her hoodie and jeans. 

Lisa's ears drooped. "M-my hoodie." She sighed putting her things away. "I can't wear it all torn to fuck. It wouldn't exactly keep me warmer anyways." She went to drying her altered clothes. Once they were dry she smiled pulling them on then boots. Will have to rinse them a few times but for now it was good enough. Soon as she did the last button up an "oh!" Followed by something dropping sounded. Lisa turned with Christen to see a scared elf bow.

"I didn't know you was awake I swear!"

Lisa looked at Christen confused. "Are we in trouble still?"

Christen shrugged.

"N-no? Everyone has been talking about how you saved us stopped the breach from growing. It's all everyone been talking bout miss. I beg your forgiveness and your blessing."

Lisa blinked confused even more. As she bowed to her like monk's pray at a temple. "I ain't a saint stand up please? There is no reason to be afraid either we wont.."

"Cassandra said to let her know once you awaken... at once she said!" And the elf took off.

"Someone needs to beat sense into whomever made her act that way." Lisa shook her head disgusted. "Guess we go find Xena?"

Christen blinked. "Oh my dear gods..." she sat down on the bed heavily. "I remember now. How the fuck?"

Lisa looked at her friend fearful of what she remembered to have that reaction.

"We are in Thedas. Haven is on the border of Orlais and Ferelden. We really ain't in Kansas anymore toto. Shit..." Christen rubbed her forehead. "Once we head to the hinterlands and pick a side the boogeyman in the temple is going to show his face here... the civilians need to get the fuck out of here. That dude in the temple is a darkspawn magister. He has a freaking dragon fighting for him." Christen said eyes wide and disbelieving. "Roderick saves some people too so he redeems himself but damn."

Lisa bit her lip fidgeting a bit. "How come you remember all this and how did we get here?"

"Must be my head injury. Like hitting a tv a good knock got my konker on straight. As for getting here? It was the witch of the wilds. Flemeth came out of your tv and we poofed into the conclave. We were freaking out over having pointed ears and robes of enchanters. That's when we bumped into Cassandra's lover Galyan and you told him she needed to see him pronto. I asked why you did that as that's kinda fucking up status quo but you said if anyone here deserves a second chance it's him. The rest you seen and heard yourself. That orb though that's cue ball's... he is an elven god." She whispered that last bit. "He is a very powerful mage don't let on that you know he may freak out."

Lisa hummed. "What's so jumpy about him?"

"I will tell you all of it outside of haven. We may have an opportunity here to make him change his mind." Christen said tapping her chin. She wouldn't hold her breath but it was worth a shot yes?

Lisa rubbed her face agitated a bit her memory hadn't returned she had so many questions but deferred to Christen's judgement on this. They exited their cabin blinking as people were gawking at them. She made a bee line to the chantry. The people here were so strange to put it lightly...

Neither girl saw a blond elf following them rather lazily it looked like to anyone watching. 

Lisa winced hearing the shouting match even from way back here. "He seriously needs to get fucked. Men are so cranky when celibate."

Both girls jumped at the sound of a man laughing and turned to see a man with two curvy black tattoos on his face.

"Jesus christ!" Lisa yelped.

"It's Zev!" Christen grinned enjoying the eye candy.

Zevran bowed his head and brought Christen's knuckles to his lips. "That such a beautiful woman knows my name is rather flattering. You have me at a disadvantage my dear lady."

Christen blushed and nearly swooned Zevran was one hot Elven assassin. "You can call me yours." She purred and laughed as he pulled her in smirking as he gave her a kiss. "Mmmn or um Christen works."

Zevran chuckled softly and stroked her lovely rump. "I believe if there is time after we should get to know one another yes? Sister nightingale has summoned me here but is in the room with the shouting pair."

Christen smiled fondly this surprise was all new but hey she wasn't going to argue with this outcome at all. "Right on to saving big red before a migraine turns her stabby."

Lisa smiled if Christen was hooking up with someone then getting stuck here isn't too bad right? She opened the doors. 

Roderick wasted no time. "Chain them I want them prepared to be sent to the Capital for their crimes."

"Disregard that and leave us." Cassandra ordered and the templars obeyed.

Roderick narrowed his eyes at her. "You walk a dangerous line seeker."

"The breach is still a threat and I will not ignore it." Cassandra said unamused.

"We did everything we could and we almost died for fucks sake look at Lisa's ribcage ya ornery man. You ever take on a pride demon before? Those whips really hurt even with a barrier." Christen crossed her arms.

"Yet you both live. A convenient result in so far as you two are concerned. The both of you could have planned it out this way." Roderick spat.

"Have a care chancellor the breach is not the only threat we face." Cassandra ground out starting to lose her patience.

"Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others... or they have allies who yet live." Leliana narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am a suspect?" Roderick said shocked.

"You and many others." Leliana affirmed.

"But not the prisoner?" Roderick said angry.

"I heard the voices at the temple. The divine called out to them for help." Cassandra said.

"So their survival that thing on their hand all coincidence?" Roderick sounded like he didn't believe it for a minute.

"Providence the maker sent them to us in our darkest hour." Cassandra grinned as Christen sneezed.

"Excuse me someone smells loud. Need to take that essential oils down a notch buddy. As far as the maker believe what you will. We were in the right place at the wrong time. We stopped someone from screwing things up much worse than they were do I expect you to believe? No. Do I claim holy status? No. Pragmatically if we don't fix the hole in the sky we are all dead and trust me the breach will grow again I can feel it from here it is stable now but it needs to be shut. We was too weak to do it alone.. so we need help." Christen said rubbing her nose.

"The breach remains and the mark is the only way of closing it." Leliana agreed.

"This is not for you to decide." Roderick growled.

Finally having enough Cassandra slammed a big book down. "Do you know what this is chancellor? It is a writ from divine Justinia granting us the authority to act. As of this moment I declare the inquisition reborn." She stalked towards him jabbing her finger at him to punctuate how serious she was. "We will close the breach, find those responsible, and restore order with or without your approval."

The old man took his leave and Cassandra rubbed her head agitated.

"This is the divine's directive. Rebuild the inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no chantry support." Leliana said softly.

"We also have no choice. We must act now with you two at our side." Cassandra looked to them. 

Lisa held a finger up. "No more dressing us while asleep that's fucking creepy. I understand me with my wound but Christen had no scratches. As long as that courtesy is addressed I am in."

Leliana gigged at that. "But we found such interesting things under her jacket." She nodded at the door. "Zev come look." She pulled the shirt out and Zevran whistled lowly as Christen yelped. "That's my shirt!" She snatched it pulling her jacket off not minding who was around then pulled the shirt on along with her jacket.

Cassandra blushed covering her face. "Have you no shame?"

Lisa cackled at that. "Naw you got enough of that for all of us. If ya want our help just ask don't snatch things away."

Zevran grinned and rose a brow. "So my face is snuggled up to your bosom every night? Ah lucky lucky tunic indeed."

The girls laughed at that and Christen just grinned widely. "Go ahead and announce your inquisition I am starving. Afterwards send Cassandra after us when ready for a meeting. I will explain as much as I am able then good? Good."

Lisa smiled as Zevran tucked her arm into his elbow leading her to the tavern. Not wanting to intrude on his flirting she walked around smiling as she gathered elfroot. She jumped as someone's shadow got in her light. 

"That's not how you harvest elfroot unless you are making tea with it." Solas said trying not to chuckle.

Lisa smiled up at him and ran a leaf between her fingers blushing slightly. "I actually just like the smell of it... but if you can teach me how to harvest some herbs I would love it."

"Coming to the rescue like the fabled Herald of Andraste and Scion of the Maker?" Solas chuckled fondly. 

"Ooo I like the sound of that. Am I coming in shining armor on a beautiful white horse?" Lisa joked back.

"I would have suggested a griffon but sadly they are extinct. Joke as you will some posturing is necessary. I have travelled deep into the fade, in ancient ruins, and seen battles of lost ancient civilizations. I've watched spirits reenact bloody wars both famous and forgotten. Every great war has it's heroes. I am just curious on which kind you will be. I can teach you much if you like." Solas smiled softly. 

"Oh yeah! I'd love to learn. What kinds of ancient battles have you seen?" She followed as he lead her to the forest edge to gather herbs. 

"Every ruin has a history. Every battlefield that is steeped in death both attract spirits. They press against the veil weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places. I go deep into the fade I can find memories no other living being has seen." Solas plucked the root and all showing Lisa how he did it.

"Wait... you sleep in abandoned ruins and battlefields? Isn't that dangerous?" Lisa was intrigued now.

"I do set wards and if you set food out for the giant spiders they tend to live and let live." Solas smiled at the way she looked up at him in an awe it stroked his pride a little bit.

"That sounds so amazing. Can you teach me that as well?" Lisa's eyes had a spark of joy in them that hadn't been there in quite some time.

Solas laughed enjoying her enthusiasm. "If you have skill in it. The thrill of finding a thousand year old dream? I wouldn't trade it for anything. I will stay then... at least until the breach is closed."

Lisa's smile fell a bit and her brows furrowed. "Was that in any doubt?"

"I am an apostate mage surrounded by chantry forces and unlike you and your friend I have no divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating but surely you understand my caution." He went to picking the next elfroot.

"You came here to help everyone Solas. I won't let them twist that against you." Lisa patted his hand.

"How would you stop them?" Solas asked raising a brow.

"However I have to. I have precious few people I trust. I am not about to lose one to a zealot. Even if I have to light their asses on fire." Lisa grinned as she picked one cheering happily.

"Thank you." Solas watched her get happy over harvesting an elfroot. 'Fenedhis... quick think.' He couldn't help but enjoy the way she found simple things so enjoyable. "For now Let's hope the mages or templars have a way to help us with the breach. Perhaps we will find whatever created the explosion in the conclave as well. We would do well to recover such an artifact."

Lisa smiled at him. "Is this about that orb thing? I will help you find it or die trying. That thing doesn't need to rip another hole or make things worse." 

Solas grew close to her. "How did you know it was an orb?"

Lisa smiled and shrugged kissing the tip of his nose. Giggling and darting off further finding iron she enjoyed the confused and flustered look on his face. "I had a dream about going for a strange orb and touching it with Christen." She lied but told a semi truth kinda putting two and two together. "The pain was unbearable and that's what woke me up. I assume that's what started it as everything went black after that. What do you think?" She looked over her shoulder biting her lip as she pocketed the Iron in a bag she got from the side of a building.

"It... sounds very plausible. Perhaps we can do some experiments with dreaming to try to spark memories?" Solas couldn't detect any deception... but he was a bit too flustered by the kiss on his nose to truly tell. 

Lisa smiled and waved her hand. "See? this is why I trust you. You're willing to do anything to help me out and I hardly know you." She found some fade touched iron and grinned widely. 

"Perhaps we should get to know one another then?" Solas watched her gathering things amused. "You said your name was Lisa Hawk? And you had a tribe? Are you dalish by any chance?"

Lisa laughed shaking her head no pressing deeper into the woods. "Um... it may sound strange but... I am not from this world at all. I have no clue what a Dalish is... but I can tell you I come from a world that would sound utterly ridiculous to you. I miss how easy things were back there but at the same time? I am happy to be rid of it." She found a logging stand smiling softly. "Back where I am from I was struggling with depression over a man of all things... he... well." She huffed. "He forced himself upon me it is why I am usually leery of others touching me and why Christen came to my defense when the others laughed at me. I am awkward around those I find attractive and even were I to find someone who didn't mind that I... scare them off being damaged goods." She didn't realise her hands were trembling or her eyes were watering until she felt arms wrapping around her and she was being pressed into his shoulder in a loose awkward hug.

"I know the feeling all too well..." Solas said softly stroking her back. "You are not damaged goods." He said softly as if talking to a scared halla. "Come, crying out here will only result in you getting sick." He channelled a heating spell into her and she sighed relaxing a bit. "It is best to take these things off to someone who can use them yes?"

********

Christen noticed Lisa wasn't among the others and got up looking around.

"Something wrong mi bella?" Zevran asked curiously as he got up as well.

"Lisa didn't follow us in here where did she get off to?" Christen panicked slightly and Zevran had her sit again. 

"Eat your food my lovely lady. I will find your friend yes?" Zevran looked at her as she settled in as her food came around. "I will be back shortly." He left looking around he was about to give up and enlist in Leliana's help when he spotted her laughing as she came out of Adan's hut. He came over and bowed to her. "Christen was missing you so she bid me to come find you my lady."

Lisa chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck. "ah... I was hoping to give you two some quality time alone. She frets like a mother hen."

Zevran chuckled fondly. "I appreciate the gift but she has grown worried besides the food is ready."

Lisa looked to Solas who seemed to be studying Zevran rather curiously. "Will you be joining us or will you head to do research?"

Solas found it highly peculiar that the man on her shirt was suddenly here. "If you wish my presence sure I could do with something to eat."

Lisa's ears perked up. "Awesome!" They headed in to the tavern and Christen was eyeing ale like it was going to bite her. Lisa giggled and told her it was like beer to chill it and she may like it more.

Christen did so and shrugged. "Not a Budweiser but good enough I suppose. Where have you been?"

"I was gathering herbs and iron. I filled a requisition for better swords and found some notes for the old healer. Also gave him herbs to make stuff with. Solas taught me a bit on harvesting elfroot." Lisa beamed a bit and grinned at him. She was going to leave out the breakdown she had and how he coaxed her out of it till later. It would look bad if one of them appeared weak she thought.

They ate shooting stories and Lisa learned Zevran fought a corrupted dragon alongside the queen of Ferelden and the king. She was amazed at all the crazy things he told of darkspawn and assassins. What kind of crazy place was this?

Soon enough the first official meeting was called and they were introduced to the advisors. Cullen said he would not hold her to her promise but Lisa shook her head no. She would learn from Galyan and be a healer the troops needed one more only one could only do so much. They got their first mission in the hinterlands deciding to head out early in the morning. Lisa took her leave and went to find Galyan. 

Christen went about to find decent armor or clothes for them if they were going to head into a warzone they needed something to keep them from being mage chow.

Solas watched as Lisa furrowed her brows studying theory with Galyan. She was determined surely. He smiled as she willed healing energies through her fingertips. 'She has such focus if she wanted to I doubt there would be much she couldn't do.' He mused softly. 

Before bed he guided her to her hut. "Good night lethalin. You have an indomitable focus it makes me wonder if it could be broken." He joked and knew he would try to find her in sleep away from the breach it is far too close to be able to do so safely.

The dreams the girls had was odd to say the least. They were sort of back in their livingroom hovering over their former forms. Lisa looked to Christen mouthing 'what the fuck?'

Christen shrugged laughing as the two beneath were freaking out.

"Is-Is that you Chris?" The one that looked like Lisa stammered.

"Yeah...I am assuming that's you Lishalle?" Chris asked touching her human ears. The both of them were in their enchanter robes at least. "Tell me this is some weird dream? We are humans!" she said slightly pissed over that fact. 

Lishalle paled. "I-I can't access my mana!"

Chris calmly tried and... nothing. "Okay. Before we freak out how about we learn more about where we are? She stepped toward her friend and stepped on the TV remote. She blinked in bewilderment as a news anchor went about telling the weather. "Weird place this is... excuse me um ser? Serah? Can you tell me where we are?"

Lisa felt bad for them it was almost exactly how they woke up. Except there was no pissed off seeker in their face. "I wish we could tell them."

Christen sighed. "They can't even hear us how is that going to work?"

"Maybe tomorrow when we wake talk about our home if we can see them maybe they can see us?" Lisa supplied.

Christen made a face. "Eww that means they watch us go to the bathroom innit? Lovely... well I guess we can try. It beats coming home only to find out we lost our jobs and are in an insane asylum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it starts.


	3. Hinterlands and the journey begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will follow cannon for a little bit Lisa has no idea just what kind of deep shit the both of them are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bioware owns all besides my characters. Here will mostly be traveling and setup.

Lisa woke looking at Christen then up. "You two are on earth another world. Flemeth did this... we don't know how to fix this but please get this little box out of my bag on the floor and press the button on the side. Let the screen look at your face then open the blue e icon. Hit PTO and request an leave on illness grounds. Neither of you know a thing about our jobs but please do this. We will try our best to get you both back in your bodies. If we can't... we can at least teach you how to be Earthlings. Be careful who you tell that you are from another world. They have things called insane asylums that make circles look almost pleasant."

Christen felt ridiculous but she repeated that choice of steps but where her phone was in the car how to open said car as well. "Just close the door when you are through. The battery may run out if left open. Unlike thedas everything there runs with technology and electricity. So shut lights off when you are not using them. Bills will stack up if you just leave things running. Please explore the home as much as you wish. If you have other questions say Alexa and ask a question. The box will answer any questions you have. Just don't be too surprised if the program doesn't know how to get ya home. Magic doesn't exist there so she can't help you there. Our version of magic is smoke and mirrors. Illusions really."

Lisa's ears drooped a bit. "If we can't get back we at least have to make it to where you two can survive and be happy in your new environment. Our entrance into your world wasn't very... nice to say the least. Our world can be just as dangerous if not more so. We will try to spend the first few waking moments answering questions so ask away."

The girls got suited up in gear that would keep them warm and protected. Lisa had to hand it to freakie she knew her stuff. 

Lisa waved at Galyan and smiled as Cassandra said her goodbyes. The group set out and once haven was out of sight Lisa slipped on a patch of ice busting her ass. 

Varric chuckled shaking his head. "Smooth bubbles."

Lisa flipped him the bird cursing under her breath from the pain. "I'm not used to walking in wintery weather." She tried getting up slipping again.

Solas held his hand out to her and even this didn't help. His eyes widened as she fell again pulling him down on top of her both giving out a pained grunt. His ears reddened and he let out a laugh with the others joining in. "Sorry. I had not taken into consideration that it was that slippery."

Lisa however was mortified she turned red as a tomato. He smelt of parchment, elfroot, and smoke... that he was pressed against her did nothing to squash the odd feeling of wanting him to remain where he was. When they finally got off the ice patch she had found she ducked her head clamming up in disquiet. Before discovering this body was not her own she would have been enthusiastic of pursuing something that she would not have been able to before. Now she felt... no better than the man that forced himself upon her.

Solas noted the embarrassed and withdrawn look on her face. "Ir abelas.. it seems even I was no match either for the ice today." He tried to get her to smile but she seemed far too withdrawn. 'Had she remembered and is retreating because she thinks you a monster?' He dusted her off and sighed his thoughts going sour.

Christen walked along smiling not letting the others in on her concern. "Come on toots bathroom break gotta see if you bruised something."

"Oui ugyo tumm? Oui caas du pa tabnaccat ykyeh." Christen said in al bhed knowing she knew it fluently as well wanting to check on her while she checked her physically.

Lisa sniffed breaking down crying into her friends arms. "Hu! E vaam mega E lyh'd ahzuo yhodrehk yhosuna E vaam mega binciehk y namydeuhcreb eh cusauha amca'c puto ec jema yht E naymmo mega res."

Christen shook her head stroking her friend's back. "Ed ech'd yhodrehk fa lyh tu ypuid ed huf.. E vimmo ehdaht du cmaab fedr so rihg. Fa syo hud pa ypma du kad rusa. Fuimt oui taho yho rybbehacc cesbmo palyica uv yh ihlandyehdo?"

Lisa sighed lowering her head. "No. You are right. Perhaps I am overthinking. I will try." She cleaned her face off looking at puzzled faces upon their return. "What? I can't feel morose for pulling someone down almost hurting them?"

That put the others at ease but Cassandra was curious. 

Cassandra looked her over as they set off again. "What kind of language was that?"

Lisa rubbed her neck. "We told you in the meeting Cassandra. This language isn't very well known even where we are from. I was just despairing and Christen comforted my fears."

They made it to where the snow no longer touched the ground. Only having two tents the seeker arranged for watches of two for the night and assigning rotations. 

Lisa lucked out getting first watch with Solas as he set up wards around camp she was humming a song keeping the firewood stocked. There was a stream nearby. "Is it alright if I bathe?"

Solas nodded and helped her past the wards and said he would remain at camp.

Lisa sighed heating the water up with magic and getting in she began scrubbing her sore body as she sang a song. "In the endless sky we are but one  
In my dreams wolf and I." She heard wolves howling in the distance. "Before the world you know was like it is. I held a lover once and I was his. And we walked along the river in the sun. But he's a lonely man, so this was done. The only place we had to meet was night. While the sun he sleeps in shadows we can hide. On the mountainside we spent our time together. But it is gone when morning comes." She swore she heard rustling but relaxed in the water. "And you are the wolf. And I am the moon... Moon. And in the endless sky we are but one. We are alive In my dreams wolf and I." She blushed seeing Solas approaching and ducked fully into the water. "A-are you okay? Is there enemies about?"

Solas shook his head no and had taken his shirt off. "If it is no trouble may I help you out? It is cold and I don't wish you to get ill." Real smooth you old pervert... you are only afraid that she knows and are trying to find out about that song. He berated himself with a smile on his face. He bent over to help her out of the water when she slipped and pulled him in. Laughing mentally as the thought turned to twice today she has lost her footing. he quickly righted himself. Only to swallow hard as she was sitting in her smalls in his lap. Sweet spirits...her scent even dampened by the water had his blue grey eyes going stormy. 

Lisa didn't know how she ended up in this position but... the way he was looking at her had her insides knotting up. She decided to test something... for scientific purposes totally. If this felt wrong she would stop. She blushed a bit and shyly kissed his cheek. Turning away about to apologize for that when hungry lips found her own. 'Okay. Not weird at all.' She reached up scratching the base of his neck lightly getting a light growl as his lips left hers.

"Ir abelas... I want to continue this. I came curious over that song and I should not have pressed this. I didn't think about how you would feel lethalin." Solas tried to calm down. "I would like to remain teaching you and protecting you. When you are ready for more we may try I just don't want you to think this is all I care for."

Lisa smiled warmly at him. "Take all the time you need.. I certainly would not mind the time for both of us to know each other before certain lines get crossed. Let's go get dry." She got out using a fire spell to dry off and got dressed giving him a good view of her lightly bruised arse as she did so. 

The rest of the watch was spent getting dry and Lisa giggled seeing an additional set of boots by Christen's tent. It seems Zevran has decided to join her after hunting for breakfast after all. The kills were by the fire and she went to helping dress them. She bit her lower lip still feeling his hungry mouth and tongue... oh gods that tongue. She shivered and not because of the cold. 'What's wrong with me? Any other man if they tried that shit I would have punched their daylights out. He isn't like John but still...' she watched him squirming a bit remembering the way his muscles tensed under her fingertips. 'That's a god worth worshipping truly. To get under my clumsy emotionally wrecked skin and come out with me respecting him more?' She blushed as he shot a smile at her. 'Oh heavens help me...' she blushed focusing on her work. It is a very good thing she had experience in this area. Taking tendons and cuts of meat off with practiced ease. They had the meat slow roasting and watching stars as the night went on. "Of all the things I would miss it makes no sense to me that Orion's belt would be the one thing I miss the most. It is pretty cool there is two moons though."

Solas blinked not expecting that being the first thing out of her mouth. "I would love to talk on that more perhaps one day out of earshot. Maybe you will share the tale of your stars one day." He smiled softly as she looked at him knowing she had slipped up. There was much about the pair that seemed out of place perhaps tonight he would find those answers. He woke Christen and Zevran for their watch and chuckled as Christen grumbled about sneaky elves.

Lisa walked in a forest sighing it seemed unless they were sleeping together the other world was not in the dream cards. She saw Solas and grinned. "Hello."

The pair trained until they woke in spells Solas easily could teach here safely. Faster recharge and no true danger.

Lisa felt more comfortable in her barriers and got chastised in front loading them. "I don't get it. Surely there would be a situation where front loading a barrier could come in handy? Say I am against a wall and a dragon breathes on me?"

Solas chuckled. "That would be the only time you do so. You have to be mindful of threats you can't possibly see." He looked up as dawn drew near. "We must continue on."

"What's elven for wolf?" Lisa mused while practicing a barrier.

Solas blushed slightly. "Fen. I believe it is time to awaken it will be dawn soon."

The group ate and broke down camp Zevran smirked as Christen allowed his head to rest on her ample bosom. They nearly made it to the hinterlands when the first humans attacked them. Neither girl did very well. Christen though froze one after Lisa solid and Lisa looked up at the dagger feeling petrified. "F-fuck." She cast barriers at least taking that edge off.

Cassandra growled. "Use your talents."

Lisa swallowed crying as she shattered the bandit with a new spell stone fist. The battle died down and she broke down. Shakily going away from the blood and vomiting. Trembling as what she done hit her hard. "I've never killed a person before."

The others looked to Cassandra. 

Varric shook his head feeling bad for her. "Well, shit."

Lisa sniffed. "We have laws against that. Not to mention it is a sin. Sorry for locking up but understand what you were asking of me Cassandra."

Cassandra sighed. "I thought it no different from demons. It is us or them."

Lisa looked at her baffled. "That man could have a wife and kid doing what he must because the war forced his hand. Farmlands and small businesses are being destroyed. I understand us or them but can we at least try to scare off others? Or give them a shot at honest work?"

Solas felt badly for the pair. "War is an ugly business. I doubt most will listen."

Lisa lowered her head nodding. "Just give me time. I will be able to get over this I need to pray and reflect."

Christen shook her head knowing the feeling but she wasn't about to feel bad for someone trying to kill her. she sighed knowing that the bandits had no scruples of killing them dead. "I am afraid it is going to get worse before it gets better. It's a war Lisa. There will be a rather high death toll by the time we are done."

Lisa sniffed nodding. She murmured a prayer for the fallen. "I will be better. I just got to get past this. Sorry you guys have to deal with me crumbling in the meantime."

Varric waved that off patting her back. "That's what friends are for right? It sounds like where you are from is a cool place but here if they bear arms they mean to kill you. Only you can defend yourself in that instance."

They made camp at the forward camp in the hinterlands. Lisa had withdrawn into herself and knew more were ahead. She sat at the fire collecting herself. Bracing for the inevitable. She jumped as Zevran placed an hand on her shoulder looking up at the assassin.

Zevran looked at her in hopes of imparting wisdom. "I was raised to know nothing but murder. I remember feeling these very same feelings laying awake at night. You can worry, fight it, or flee but... only you can decide if their lives are more important than protecting you or your friends."

Lisa nodded sighing. "It's just... so messed up. A world so beautiful should not have such ugliness infesting it."

Zevran nodded. "This is true but darkness and light are two sides of the same coin. Say we didn't kill those bandits? How many hundreds of people would they have mercilessly killed or harmed before someone else put them down? Death happens. Sometimes fools need to die so that others may know peace."

Lisa's eyes widened. "That was awful profound. I see the point now. To cut away those that would do harm... kind of like weeding a garden?" She wanted to say like a police officer but she doubted he would know. She rose to her feet and nodded. "I am ready." After giggling at Varric for messing up a joke with Harding she did feel better. Hearing about what the war was doing in this area had her squaring her shoulders. 'They must be stopped. Or innocents will keep dying and be hurt.' 

They fought a rather long battle in the crossroads and while she did flinch at the smell of blood and burnt flesh she never failed in protecting an innocent or her friends. It didn't stop the creeping feeling of how wrong it felt to put people down. But it was getting easier to see these guys were killing for killings sake. Christen went to talk with the mother as Lisa tended to inquisition injuries. Needing to use her magic to save lives instead of taking them. 

Solas felt a bit horrible for pushing her to fix his mistakes stopping her. "Here. Drink this."

Lisa knocked back the blue liquid and grinned it was like an energy drink... but it tasted like a salty margarita rim. "Thank you my fen." She chuckled and stood up. They went about getting things for the refugees once Christen returned. Sun was setting as they brought back blankets and food to the refugees. Cassandra suggested knocking the bases out tomorrow. Lisa collapsed in the tent smiling as Solas joined her. She yawned falling asleep almost instantly.

"I was wondering if you were from another world? Or if you are of my own people." Solas stalked forward and smiled. "Not many would have such an aversion to killing."

Lisa shivered as he guessed right there was not going to be any more hiding. "Another world. And Christen told me you are a god? The orb is yours."

"Why didn't you out me then to the shemlen?" Solas asked a bit disturbed.

"I made a promise Solas. I don't break a promise regardless of things hidden. I will not let them harm you for trying to help. No matter what is truly happening. The ones that cuffed us and call us prisoners are not worthy of my trust yet." Lisa said trembling as that stormy look returned.

"You both are not what I expected..." Solas stroked her backside looking at her. "I have a confession... I have something of yours. I could not risk the others seeing it so I passed them along to one of my agents for safekeeping... But here I can show you what they are." He lifted his hands showing her a black shirt in one hand and a necklace in the other.

Lisa looked at both gods alive if she had a shirt of him she must've found him attractive even before they were flung here. Why couldn't she remember!? "That's... like Christen's shirt how..." her eyes widened seeing the resemblance to him and the outline. "Oh my... I take it you are in fact the dread wolf?" She shivered as he nodded. "You are no god though. Just a powerful mage?" Again he nodded this time getting closer to her kissing her ear trying not to get aroused by him was hard. She probably shouldn't be getting involved with him but he got under her skin. She looked at him as he lifted his head sighing then cupping her face.

"I think it's best we both... wake up." Solas found her shooting awake then yawning as she settled on his chest. 

"Dirty trick." Lisa yawned laying on him in retaliation.

"We best get ready for our watch." Solas said amused his heart thudded faster as she nuzzled and murmured my Fen into his chest. Her pronunciation was a little off but the sentiment was not lost on him. 

[Translations]  
Oui ugyo tumm? Oui caas du pa tabnaccat ykyeh.   
You okay doll? You seem to be depressed again.

Hu!E vaam mega E lyh'd ahzuo yhodrehk yhosuna E vaam mega binciehk y namydeuhcreb eh cusauha amca'c puto ec jema yht E naymmo mega res.  
No! I feel like I can't enjoy anything anymore I feel like pursuing a relationship in someone else's body is vile and I really like him.

Ed ech'd yhodrehk fa lyh tu ypuid ed huf.. E vimmo ehdaht du cmaab fedr so rihg. Fa syo hud pa ypma du kad rusa. Fuimt oui taho yho rybbehacc cesbmo palyica uv yh ihlandyehdo?  
It isn't anything we can do about it now.. I fully intend to sleep with my hunk. We may not be able to get home. Would you deny any happiness simply because of an uncertainty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh sry *hides*

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far a comment if ya find an oops not beta read.


End file.
